N7 Recruitment Files
by ArchAng3l
Summary: The Reapers have arrived. Cerberus strikes have left many dead. We cannot wait for Commander Sheperd to unite the galaxy. We need a response to both these threats now. A beacon of hope. Something to take the pressure off our forces. We need the best. The best of the best of all our species.
1. Chapter 1

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name:** Korra'Norral vas Iktomi

**Species:** Quarian

**Military Affiliation:** Quarian Marine Corps

**Combat Specialization:**

Korra is a trained sniper, one of the best the quarians have. Her skills have earned her a reputation with batarian pirates, being one of the few marines the Admiralty Board sends out on missions away from the flotilla, and of the even fewer marines sent out on assassination missions. Unlike most quarian marines, however, who are sent out on operations against the geth, Korra's missions are of the flotilla's personal defense, going after batarian pirates. She has killed several pirate gang leaders and HVTs. She is trained with a knife, to wield as a defensive weapon or throwing it, and she seems to be above average in explosive ordinance.

**Favored Weapons: **

M-92 Mantis (though this may be because this is the only sniper rifle she has access to.), M-12 Locust, explosives.

**Psych Profile: **

Korra is calm and determined, but not so much to be considered cold. When paired up with other marines she is unfamiliar with, she makes a point to at the very least learn their name and combat history. Most times however, she will introduce herself and make an attempt to know the new squad mate or partner. On her pilgrimage, and whenever she takes leave away from the flotilla, she tends to avoid batarians, as she is not fond of them. This is most likely because many of her missions are assassinating batarian figures, and because her older brother died in a pirate raid when she was a child. However, there has not been an incident while on shore leave. Though, this may be because she rarely takes her leave.

Along with her dislike of batarians, she has a deep resentment of Cerberus, as their attack on the quarian flotilla ended up with her father and two of her friends killed. She bares little remorse for members of the organization.

Korra takes her job and role in quarian society very seriously. The only thing that she seems to take as seriously as her job is her current marriage, or bonding. Her first "husband" left her, doing the equivalent of quarian divorce. In the entirety of quarian history, even before their exile couples separating after their "marriage" is almost unheard of, considering the species closeness with each other. It is unknown what caused her first husband to leave her, but it is known that Korra blames herself for whatever happened. Her current marriage, or bonding, with Ken'Norral vas Iktomi, is extremely important to her, and anytime she is not on a mission she spends with him if he is available. Ken is a quarian marine as well and also being considered for the N7 Special Ops.

**Summary:**

Korra is an experienced, elite, adaptable sniper who takes missions very seriously. While not the best, one of the better snipers we have seen. Reliable, can be trusted to accomplish mission. Works well with others. Hatred of Cerberus can be used for motivation.

Caution: Avoid pairing with any batarian squadmates, and as with all quarians, geth. Loyalty to husband and his safety may be problematic to mission success if teamed together. Possible mental breakdown should Ken be killed in action.

**Recommendation: **Approved for N7 Spec Ops. Deployment against Cerberus as soon as possible.

**This is the lead up to my future N7 Spec Ops fic. This is to garner your interest, and sort of introduce you to the characters that will appear. It is a way for me to jump them right into the action without having to do too many flashback scenes or heavy thought dialogue to explain their past. I know the name "N7 Spec Ops" is just the nickname and not official, but it is just easier to write this way. I know that they are only character bios so far, but I ask you to still review to see what you think of them, if they are cool or stupid or whatever. And no, just saying that they are cool or stupid are not acceptable reviews. Got a character you want to appear? Fantastic! Just leave a mini bio of them in the review (though I will not accept any character if there is not an actual review as well.) and then I will give a more detailed one. And if the bio I create is unsatisfactory, PM me and I will change it. While you are not restricted to "game rules" I advise you to still try to be a bit realistic. But don't let that bog you down. If you are worried they are too out of place, put them forward anyway, and I'll tell you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name: **Urdnot Khan

**Species: **Krogan

**Military Affiliation: **Former mercenary, Clan Urdnot military

**Combat Specialization: **

Khan is an overall heavy hitter. While young, the equivalent of low twenties by human standards, he is a powerful force of destruction. He is great at providing distractions and suppressing fire with his large size (he is a krogan) and aggressive nature. He can also take large amounts of damage, because of his krogan blood rage, regeneration, and fortification ability. Should he run out of ammo, there is no need to worry about him, as he will then just charge the enemy and engage them in hand to hand, if you can call beating them with their own limbs or smashing in their skull hand to hand combat. He is probably best used is close quarters fighting. There is a story from a human mercenary that was allegedly on a mercenary team with Khan. Apparently, Khan single-handedly defeated an entire wave of attackers with his brute strength, using only head-butts and fists. It is unknown if this is true or not, but considering his fighting style it is possible.

**Favored Weapons: **

M-76 Revenant Light Machine Gun, M-300 Claymore Shotgun

**Psych Profile: **

Khan seems to differ from most krogan on his views of life. For one thing, he sees the defeat of his species during the Krogan Rebellions as what it is: Defeat, and that the krogan shouldn't hate the turians just because they lost the war. However, this does NOT mean that Khan is forgiving about the genophage. Khan believes that killing an enemy before they even get to live is the lowest form of combat, and hates the genophage. From his work as a mercenary however, he has worked with a turian, and has seen that it was not the turians motive to kill krogan babies, but to end the war. While Khan may have trouble with any salarians he might encounter, it seems that he has resolved his inborn krogan issues with turians.

Khan is young and eager to fight and assist in this war. But do not mistake his eagerness for arrogance. Khan, when interviewed, was revealed to be quite intelligent, and even humble to superior, proven officers. He respects the chain of command if you have earned it, no matter who you are.

However, he seems to find stealth very difficult. While unlike most krogan, he understands the value of stealth, his species and age combined make him very impatient when waiting to attack. His large stature as a krogan and fighting style also make it physically difficult for him to be stealthy. He enjoys fighting enemies on a battlefield, taking them head-on. But do not mistake this for a "lone-wolf" fighter. Khan recognizes the value of his "krant", and will protect and assist them where he can. Perhaps that is the reason for his frontal assault patterns, providing distraction, a target for the enemy while his squad does their job.

**Summary: **

Khan is an excellent warrior, and as a krogan we can always use another heavy hitter. A master at close quarters and with his superior strength there is little that will be able to just take his hits. Because of his youth and mindset, he seems to be open to teamwork, even with other species like turians. Though he dislikes salarians, it has been shown repeatedly that he favors teamwork and that he is willing to put the past behind him. Teaming up with salarians possible, though should probably be avoided.

**Recommendation: **Approved for N7 Spec Ops. Deployment against either Cerberus or Reaper forces.

**And here is another one. Wow, less than a whole day and already there are three reviews and character requests. Which as I said, I will get to, but I am planning to go through the ones I have right now. But don't worry, I keep my promises, they will appear. Armageddon Coconut, if you have more details or "secret" things about your characters that you don't want revealed yet, go ahead and PM me. That goes for everyone. Commander Cucumber OMG! You like my story! Lol, yes the story will also focus on behind the scenes stuff with the soldiers. Particularly morale as the war drags on, worry for their families, and of course, their relationships with their new teammates. Yes, eventually, there will be some incidents between species not fond of each other. No, when the actual story starts, the geth and quarians (most quarians anyway) will not have joined the war yet. I know I started the files with a quarian, but the files have no real timeline. Anyway, thanks for the enthusiasm already, tell your friends, or other visitors of the site, lol. Don't be afraid to give more than one character either. And holy crap! Vas Iktomi! I just got that from you guys! Ha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name: **Staff Lieutenant Royce Coleman

**Species: **Human

**Military Affiliation: **Humanity Systems Alliance Marine Corps, Special Forces Division

**Combat Specialization: **

Royce is a half Apache/half Englishman bulk of a man, standing 6'7 rippled in large muscles even before he joined the Marines. He is skilled in hand to hand combat, and is one of the Alliance's best knife fighters. Royce had served on the front lines as a marine, until asked to join Special Forces. Not only did he succeed, he excelled at the training, climbing through the different branches until reaching N7, graduating in the same class as Commander Sheperd. Royce is a capable leader, leading many successful ops into batarian space after the Verge Expansion war. Royce has trained to believe every weapon an extension of himself, knowing when to fire and when not to. He is very good at about anything he puts his mind too, being skilled in a variety of weapons and firearms.

**Favored Weapons: **

M-96 Mattock Heavy Rifle, N7 Crusader, N7 Eagle

**Psych Profile: **

Royce Coleman takes after his Apache heritage, truly taking the spirit oif the warrior to heart. He is uncompromising in his morals, loyal, brave, and spiritual. He has deep respect for all the civilians, mercenaries, and species all offering aid in any way to the war, as he understands that they are going out of their way to do so. He has deep resentment for both Cerberus and the Reapers, as he believes it is a warrior's job to protect the innocent and those who cannot fight. The Reapers wipe out all life, and Cerberus has been branded a terrorist organization. This may be a problem if there is a tough call to make during the war, which there will be at some point.

Royce has a large family, all of which except one live on Earth. His youngest sister, Caterina, who is studying at Grissom Academy. He has taken it pretty well, though his communication with Caterina has tripled since the war started. It is worrisome what might become of his mental state should anything happen to her. Known associates of his sister are any friends at Grissom, and her turian boyfriend.

Royce has shown no dislike to any alien species. In fact, he has a large respect for the turian military, believing they are what the Alliance should base their military after. He is not fond of salarian STG, but this is more related to every soldier's dislike for intelligence organizations or "spooks." He has no known qualms with asari or krogan. He is not very fond of how the quarians have been treated, and has a large respect for quarian marines, for with their physiology and home situation, it is even harder for them to "defend the innocent" yet they still do so anyway.

**Summary: **Staff Lieutenant Coleman is a fine example of the bets humanity has to offer. He is a lethal killing machine, works well with others, and has no issues with any species (with the obvious exception of Reapers). His adaptability with a situation and leadership skills make him a fine candidate for this unit.

**Recommendation: **Just as he is with the actual N7 forces, Coleman is approved for instatement. Deployment against either Cerberus or Reaper forces.

**Wow, you guys are great, seriously. Even more reviews and characters and I think it still hasn't even been 24 hours that this has been up. Keep it up! Seriously, great job. Every ones character will appear in both this fic, which is just the files, and the ACTUAL N7 fic. I'm really glad you are liking this a lot, and I'm loving the enthusiasm for creating characters. I believe that's it for now, don't forget to review, for this and when the actual story starts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name: **Tela T'Ronna

**Species: **Asari

**Military Affiliation: **Asari Commando

**Combat Specialization: **

Tela is a young (by asari standards anyway), but experienced asari commando. As with all asari who choose to become commandos, her training has been going on since her childhood, and has spent the last 176 years training and finghting. As with all asari, she is a powerful biotic, but Tela is also quite efficient with a shotgun as well. One of her favorite maneuvers is to trap a target in stasis, then biotically charge them. Charge also allows her to move about the battle field quickly, allowing her to assist any teammates that might be otherwise unreachable or spread out. Her hand-to-hand fighting ability, as with all asari commandos, is also not something to laugh at. All in all, there is a reason that the Turian military is afraid of going toe to toe with asari commandos.

**Favored Weapons: **

Justicar Disciple shotgun, M-77 Paladin heavy pistol

**Psych Profile: **

Tela has a positive, optimistic, can-do attitude and reflects her bravery in combat. She is usually able to restore morale by her words, and if not, her acts of bravery usually do the trick if words fail. She believes that the asari only fight wars that truly need to be won. Looking at asari history, it isn't that hard to see where she gets the belief. And this war desperately needs winning.

Tela is still in her maiden stage, which means her body ist telling her to go out, fight, travel, etc. Which works out for us, because that's all she'll be doing for a while. Unfortunately, this also means there is a possibility of mating, usually with cunning, deadly warriors. Which is all she'll be surrounded by. While we are sure she will be professional in battle, it is the periods in between the fighting that worry us. It should be kept an eye on, the same with any other asari maidens we receive. Though, most seem to already be bonded.

**Summary: **Tela is a dangerous, lethal asari commando, a mixture of weapon skills and biotic mastery. While young (once again, by asari standards), she seems very capable, and as an asari commando, works well in a team. We believe she will be a valuable asset to us.

**Recommendation: **Approved for N7 Spec Ops. Either Cerberus or Reapers, but considering the lack of biotics we have on the Cerberus field, I'd deploy to Cerberus lines.


	5. Chapter 5

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name: **Tech. SergeantDaniel Karza

**Species: **Human

**Military Affiliation: **Humanity Systems Alliance Marine Corps

**Combat Specialization: **

Daniel Karza originally joined the Marine Corps Engineering Corps. But his skill in engineering and technology impressed his superiors so much, as well as more than a few infractions with said superiors, he was recommended for combat. Karza's one of the best engineers the Alliance has seen in a long time.

With an I.Q. well over two hundred, he can give salarians, quarians, and even some synthetics a run for their money. He can do extensive repair of any technical device in the field, keeping the team from returning to base because of technical issues. He even has the knowledge of how biotic amplifiers work, knowing how to repair, analyze, maintain, etc. He often develops his own gadgets, and upgrades the standard gear he is given.

**Favored Weapons: **

M-27 Scimitar assault shotgun, N7 Hurricane (gift from friend in N7 program)

**Psych Profile: **

Karza is cocky, sarcastic, self-absorbed, and doesn't play well with others. The only reason he has not been discharged from the Marines is because of his technical ability (which may be the reason for his attitude) and now because we need every man we can get. Karza makes a point to piss off every man he comes into contact with. Which has left many marks on his record.

With women, he is even worse. Karza is a womanizing, player, sexist, who enjoys annoying his female companion with lewd and sexist remarks. Again, this has left many marks on his file. It is because of these marks, and his attitude, that have had him transferred more times than any marine in the Alliance. He has made very little friends in the Alliance, one surprisingly with his female psychologist.

Karza is not one for self-sacrifice, as he constantly tells us. He is not one for rushing the enemy to save a downed comrade, instead sticking to the objective. While this is not a totally bad habit, it is still very worrisome that he puts himself ahead of his teammates.

*Addendum* Karza has been spotted speaking with several suspects we believe to be part of Cerberus. This requires attention.

**Summary: **

Karza is not one for the team. His inappropriate remarks, attitude, and record have kept him from being stationed anywhere too long, something we cannot afford when making these squads. This will be an issue, especially with any females on the team.

However, his genius, and technical scores are through the roof. He is the best technical engineers we have ever seen in the Alliance, and whether or not we like it, we need him in this war. His skills are too high.

**Recommendation: **

It is with regret, that we recommend immediate deployment against Cerberus or Reaper forces. His technical abilities would be better suited for Cerberus combat, but he may be a Cerberus spy, so either field will have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name: **Unknown, Call sign: Wolverine

**Species: **Human

**Military Affiliation: **Ex-Cerberus

**Combat Specialization: **

Wolverine was supposed to be a genetically enhanced super soldier for Cerberus. While he has (non-verbally) informed us that he was a failure, or at least not perfect, we have seen no signs of any failure. He is much faster and stronger than the average human. Fortunately he will be the only one in existence. He was supposed to be the prototype for a super soldier army for Cerberus. Instead, he destroyed the data and scientists responsible for the genetic code to make more of him. The process must be started before birth, therefore, condemning unborn children to a life of war, like him. It was this, and his witness to Cerberus' true nature that led him to destroy everything about his project, and leave Cerberus.

Wolverine is efficient with every weapon. Not only with firearms, he is very capable with a variety of melee weapons, and because of his enhanced strength, is lethal in hand to hand. He has a faster reaction time, and his reflexes exceed that of normal humans. He can lift heavier things, and jump higher, and run faster. This seems to reflect in his muscles, and over-all size, standing at a little over 7 feet. He is also heavier than the average human.

**Favored Weapons: **

Harrier assault rifle, M-25 Hornet submachine gun, M-358 Talon heavy pistol

**Psych Profile: **

Almost nothing is known about Wolverine. He never speaks, and if he communicates at all, he does so through typed messages or symbols on visors or omni-tools. He never takes his helmet off, in fact only Admiral Hackett, Colonel Caessaron, and a few other high ranking officers have ever seen his face. Even we haven't seen it. We have just been asked to clear him for the program.

Wolverine seems to have no qualms working with others. He does so quite well, actually. His lack of verbal interaction, while keeping others distant, won't cause any problems other than some possible slight annoyance. He seems to hold life precious, as he was seen saving a butterfly from a puddle, and the reasons of his escape also seem to point to this. He seems very indifferent to how he is treated, and he has had no noticeable reactions to killing Cerberus troops.

**Summary: **

Wolverine is a quiet, lethal giant who was created to do one thing: fight. He is skilled in all forms of combat, and it is very lucky he is working for us. However, his lack of interaction with others, combined with his Cerberus past, will make assimilating into a team very difficult. Others will NOT trust him, at least not at first. It may be very possible that they will never trust him fully.

**Recommendation: **Wolverine is cleared for duty against either Cerberus, or Reaper forces. Considering this entire briefing was just a formality, and he was going to be deployed anyway.

**And another file. I will start posting you guys' characters up now, and the first few chapters of the actual story will also be up soon. As the story progresses, new characters will be added to this story of files. Review, PM, etc, if you have any questions or concerns. Hope you all have a good week. On a side, personal note, got my first car a couple days ago, and drove it alone for the first time today. Woohoo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N7 Recruitment Files**

**Name:** Gunnery ChiefKya Wolfe

**Species: **Human

**Military Affiliation: **Humanity Systems Alliance Marine Corps Special Forces

**Combat Specialization: **

Kya Wolfe was originally a Navy SEAL of the United North American States. She was recruited from the Native American Aid and Outreach program. As the major countries of Earth grew more and more powerful and wealthier, the poorer settlements, such as the Native American Reserves, grew more desolate and worse for wear. The UNAS military started the NAAO, which would get Native Americans into the military, and in exchange, the reserves and families would get funding and support. The UNAS military also maintains and respects the culture of all the tribes within it. Kya, a half Lakota daughter to a chief, joined the UNAS Navy. Eventually, she impressed someone up high, because she was asked to join the SEALs, and after that, because her skill and bravery, the "N program."

Kya's father was the chief of a small Lakota tribe. Her mother is a German American. While on vacation, she was exposed to element zero, and became a biotic. Outfitted with an L4 implant, she is not an overly powerful biotic, but she has some of the best control over her abilities. She is able to conjure several biotic moves that are usually reserved for asari, and she knows exactly what amount of biotic strength is needed for every move. She is even able to do the "mini-charge" that asari commandos have made famous by moving quickly out of the way of incoming fire, or into cover.

**Favored Weapons: **

M-99 Saber, N7 eagle

She has a knife that her father gave that she likes to use.

*Note* Kya requires a personalized chest plate, as the standard issue will not do.

**Psych Profile: **Because of her isolation and discrimination from many others on Earth, she is a bit shyer, and a bit slower to opening up. Should someone give her a positive disposition, however, she is quick to trust and opens up easier. This has happened much more often as she has left Earth, and the acceptance of biotics is much more open in the military. Overall, she is friendly, and prefers to only judge after she has truly known the person.

Kya is relatively new to the Alliance, as she had just graduated from The Villa two weeks before the Reapers attacked Earth. She is not used to all the different species in the galaxy, as during her interview, she said she has never even seen an alien in person. These N7 Ops will be her first as an Alliance soldier at all, but, her service in the SEALs is impressive, so it's not like she is green.

She is the only child of her parents, and her entire living family lives in one location. Fortunately, they live in a small, out of the way reserve, and since the Reapers are concentrating on large cities, they should be relatively safe.

**Summary: **

Kya's biotic control will be incredibly usefulin the war. Her friendly attitude should also be helpful with teammates. She isn't used to aliens, so they should be broken to her in moderation if possible. Advise sticking with a predominantly human squad for now. She is known for her bravery for the call of duty, and valor in combat. She is a fine soldier and a good example of humanity.

**Recommendation: **Approved for N7 Spec Ops. Deployment on either the Cerberus or Reaper front, though biotics would be more useful against Reaper forces.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, wanted to let you know that the story that will run alongside the N7 story you've been waiting for came out. While writing the regular N7 story, I was shocked that there wasn't (to my knowledge) any stories about Earth! And so I decided to write TWO N7 stories, one of the galactic war, the other with the resistance on Earth. Just an author's note for you guys to let you know. Remember to review, thanks.**


	9. Story's Up!

**Okay guys. Just thought I should let you guys know since I have a bit of a disappointing amount of reviews for it, so I figured maybe you didn't know. The N7 fic is up and 2 chapters in, as well as its sister story, N7 Earth. Check my profile for it. Okay, thanks guys, remember to review.**


End file.
